Loveless
by InsecureButterfly
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfict. Summary inside. Rated M for future yaoi


A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfict so I expect constructive critism. The school the kids go to is sort of like juvenile but they get to go home at 3:05 p.m.

All characters:

Freshmen: Zexion, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Elena, Selphie, Loz

Sophomores: Demyx, Reno (when he comes into the story), Axel, Roxas, Riku, Yazoo

Juniors: Larxene, Saix, Rufus, Rude, Leon, Aerith, Kadaj

Seniors: Tseng, Tidus, Lexaeus, Tifa, Yuffie, Seifer, Ventus, Aqua, Terra

People in foster care: Axel, Larxene, Saix, Zexion, Demyx, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Xion.

Disclaimer: I no own….U no sue

Warning: If it's Zaxas (Zack and Roxas! Roxas: I think they understand Butterfly) it will contain some form of abuse (Emotional, Physical, maybe even Sexual if I feel up to it that day, etc… you get the point)

Summary: Roxas is a kid with an abusive boyfriend named Zack. He's also in the foster and court system. Roxas is sent to a juvenile school where he meets Axel. Well it's 1 year later and Roxas is still dating Zack and Axel wants them to break-up. So what happens when a new kid named Reno starts going to Kingdom Hearts High School for Juvenile Delinquents? Our Roxy develops a crush on Reno. Will Roxas be able to break-up with Zack or will Zack see Roxas flirting with Reno and kill him? A lot of things can happen in a school full of juvenile delinquents.

Thanks to my beta reader: A Shadow Without Regrets

You're so awesome!

Roxas opened his locker and put his stuff up. His phone buzzed which signaled he had a txt message. He reached into his pocket. 'Great,' he inwardly moaned. 'A text from Zack.' He opened it black Samsung Reality. The text read:

"_Hey Roxy, r we stil up 4 da movies?"_

"_I dn't tink I can b on-time 2day."_ Roxas texted back. His phone buzzed again and he grabbed it.

"_U bettr b on time or els!" _Roxas sighed.

"Text from Zack?" A red-head asked behind him. Roxas jumped.

"Damn it, Axel! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" He yelled. Axel laughed playfully. "How could you guess?" Roxas asked about the text.

"You always get depressed when you get a text from him. If you don't like him so much, why don't you leave him?" Axel asked. Axel knew it was a stupid question, he knew Roxas wouldn't leave Zack. Axel also knew that Zack was abusing Roxas.

"It's not that simple." Roxas said. "You know how Zack is. He loves me, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"Yeah totally because love is when you beat someone you care about to a bloody pulp." Axel said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about him!" Roxas yelled. Axel put up his hands.

"Okay, okay! Have fun with your boyfriend." He said. Roxas growled.

"He wants me to meet him now but I have detention, remember?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, that's the whole teacher situation…right?" Axel asked grinning.

"Yeah the one you blamed me for so now I have 4 weeks of detention 3 days a week and I.S.S. for 3 months." Roxas growled.

"Okay text him back and tell him you have detention." Axel said.

"He won't believe me." Roxas said. He sighed and walked into the detention room. "This is all your fault." He said. Axel shook his head and he walked in. "Strife, Roxas?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" He yelled taking a seat.

"Strife, Axel?" The teacher called out again. Axel held up his hand and took a seat next to Roxas.

"Good all the delinquents are here." The teacher said.

"Screw you!" A called from the background was heard. It was Larxene.

"That's why you got here!" Saix yelled at the person who called. Everyone laughed and Larxene flicked him off.

"Flip me off once more and I'll-" Saix got cut off when Mr. Xemnas slammed a book on his desk.

"Quiet!" His voice sounded out through the chattering kids. A few hours went by and they got let out to go home.

"I hate Mr. Xemnas." Roxas complained. "He always keeps us late." He said talking about him and the other foster kids.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Axel asked.

"No." Roxas frowned. "Remind me what I'm forgetting." He said.

"Umm let's see…..movies." Axel said. Roxas went pale.

"Damn it, Zack is going to murder me!" He yelled in panic. "Here's my shit, take it to my locker and stuff it in there. You know what I bring to the house. I'm fucking depending on you!" He yelled as he ran off to the movies.

"Yeah I know. " Axel muttered.

Zack waited at the Oblivion Movies for hours. He saw Roxas coming up the street running. "Where the fuck have you been!" Zack yelled and back-handed him to the ground. "I've been waiting for 4 fucking hours for your sorry ass!" He said each word earning a kick to the stomach.

"Zack you don't understand! I had detention! I had no choice!" He yelped. Zack grabbed Roxas by the hair and pulled him up.

"Is that so?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course hun. I would never miss anything that has to do with you." Roxas pleaded.

"Sure you wouldn't." Zack growled. "Get up." He grunted. Roxas stood up quickly and his phone rang. "_I am a fire starter. Twisted fire starter." _Axel's ringtone. 'Of all the people to call, it would be you.' Roxas thought complaining. "Don't you dare get that." Zack said sticking his hand out for the phone.

Roxas reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell. "Here." He whispered. Zack answered the phone.

"Hello?" Zack asked into the phone.

"_Roxas?" _Axel's voice sounded.

"No it's Zack. What do you want?" Zack demanded.

"_I swear, if you did something to him and that's why he can't answer the phone, so help me God…."_

"He's fine, don't waste your breathe. Say 'Hi' Roxas." Zack said.

"Hi," Roxas said.

"_Fine. Whatever, bye."_ Axel hung up.

"Here's your phone." Zack tossed the phone at him. Roxas caught it and they walked into the movie theatre.

Okay this is the first chapter! Tell me whatcha think! Thankies! I take constructive critism. Any flames will be used to burn Marluxia's hair.

Roxas: I hate you.

Me: Oh I love you too Roxy!


End file.
